Winter
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: First POV. "The students, who were full of life, are now on their way to becoming the emptiness of winter."


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all things with it belong to J.K Rowling and whoever else they say it belongs to.

**A/N: **This is something a little different then what I normally do. It's a First Person Point of View fic and it deals with Voldemort and all that. I thought this would be a good time to bring it in since it's almost winter! Hopefully, a new look on Hogwarts.

**Winter:**

It's strange how things seem to change. Such as the scenery when the seasons change. When summer brings winter, the sunny skies and green grass disappear under the vast clouds that sprinkle snow onto the ground. How bleak the world then seems to be. Where flowers wither and trees lose their leaves. Or the birds who sang in the morning then fly away to somewhere warm. The only comfort is that spring is on it's way. And there, spring brings back the glory and beauty into the scenery. You can say it's the same with people. At first they are beautiful with their heart as summer but then when tragedy strikes, you watch the cold transition to winter in their eyes. The only difference between this is that with the weather you can always be sure that spring is coming, but with people, you can never be sure if you will ever see the beauty shine in their eyes.

How strange it is that it's happening at Hogwarts. The students, who were full of life, are now on their way to becoming the emptiness of winter. I first started noticing it with my best friend. It was hard not to see it. The fear in her eyes grew worse with the news of riots and attacks going around. It disappeared, the fear that is. I wasn't afraid when I didn't see it in her eyes anymore. I was more afraid of what had made it disappear.

"Death Eaters attacked...my...home... mom.... Dad"

As a child, we think we are invincible. That nothing can hurt us because we are so young. It's only when something does happen, do we realize the awful truth with our own eyes. We are not invincible. We can in fact hurt and die. Those just because we aren't at a certain age things do happen. Such as a child losing it's family before they even graduate school. It was this realization that shone behind her now winter eyes.

And though we wish to grieve, to mourn, we cannot. For my friend was not the only child to lose her parents. By the time a month had passed, ten other children would be without family.

I don't know if I am the only one to realize this but even as the chill of winter sweeps down on us, none of the houses dares to comfort each other and keep the other warm. What fools we are to let us put house pride before each other. It's something that I cannot erase from my mind. While we have our own qualities that allowed us to go into each house, we cannot seem to put together the qualities that we share with everyone else just for a small moment where the hope of spring might shine through.

I guess that it's a little too much to ask.

Right now we are in December, in full swing of winter. All the kids are deciding whether to stay at the school or go home. I signed up to stay at Hogwarts, so did twenty other kids all from different houses. More Death Eater attacks have been going on. Even as Christmas approaches the attacks don't relent.

More and more kids have been sent back to Hogwarts for the fact that they had no where else to go. It's sad to see the summer fully out of their eyes now as they shuffle through the halls with their heads down. One more day and it'll be Christmas but all I can seem to think of are when the next attack will be. Who the next attack will be on. It's all anyone can ever think about.

The morning of Christmas and we all shuffle down to the Great Hall. There are now thirty-five of us in all. We don't open presents. How can we? The attacks are much on their way and we're all neck deep in a snowy depression.

Sounds of flapping wings gather our attention and we warily eye the owls in the sky. They had quickly become the sign of bad news. My owl drops a newspaper in front of me and I slowly open it for all intents and purposes of finding out who was next.

Tears filled up my eyes as I desperately flipped through the pages of the paper. No attacks. No one had to die. Glancing at the others, I notice their eyes are filled with tears too. Happiness for those people who don't have to know what lose is like.

I put the paper down and turn to my breakfast. Everyone is now eating and talking quietly. Small, shy smiles are appearing on some of the children's faces.

It seems the hope of spring is not lost on us quite yet.

**End**

**A/N: **Please Review!


End file.
